


i carry your heart

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soranik didn't want to be awake right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i carry your heart

Soranik didn't want to be awake right now. Aches were lighting up all over her body as she drifted back into consciousness, throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Muzzily, she whimpered and curled in on herself a little more. Maybe if she just kept her eyes shut she'd be able to fall back into that wonderful darkness.

Her position was rather cozy, after all. She was wrapped up in a warm, solid something that smelled comfortingly familiar and a soft, steady beat pulsed by her ear. Soranik pressed her cheek closer to the rhythmic thumping and sighed, snuggling closer to the scents and sound that made her feel so safe and protected.

Something flickered at the edges her memory, though, just urgently enough that she couldn't quite fall back into slumber. She crinkled her nose and frowned, annoyed. Why did she have such a sense of déjà vu? When she finally figured it out, the pieces clicked together in seconds.

It was the scent. Rather, the _scents_. Whatever cradled her smelled of silk and something slightly floral. Alone, those would have been rather ordinary, but Soranik picked up on something more, on undertones of blood and steel and on a whisper of crackling ozone that made her nose itch. All together, it was quite a distinctive mix.

Soranik's eyes fluttered open.

"Iolande."

The arms around her tightened.

"Soranik. You are awake."

"I am."

Soranik felt Iolande's nod more than she saw it, but she could imagine the expression on her partner's face and it made her smile ever so slightly.

"You sustained numerous injuries during our last skirmish with the enemy. Out of deference to those, I have been ... uneasy about travel at full-speed."

"Hmm, well I'm conscious now." Soranik's arms had been pulled in close to her chest, but now she slipped one out to wrap around the small of Iolande's back. "Take us home, partner."

The soft flutter of her cape echoed in Soranik's ears as Iolande did just that.

_   
here is the deepest secret nobody knows _


End file.
